character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sleep Manipulation
'Description' Sleep Manipulation is the power to manipulate sleep. The user can alter all aspects of sleep as they see fit, or make victims suffer constant insomnia. It is commonly considered a subdivision of Mind Manipulation. The following applications exist: 'Subdivisions' *'Sleep Inducement' - Make someone fall asleep, be it instantly or more naturally. The users can also make the victims feel comforted during this process. It can be temporary, or even permanent, as well as variants where a certain condition has to be met for victims to wake up (usually in the case of hexes, curses and/or magic spells). Inducing sleep can be done through various means that vary per user - examples include: through gestures, magic spells, hexes, curses, contacts, aura, effect fields, forcefields, dust, bubbles, certain projectiles, shapes, lasers, rays or beams of a certain element/energy, ki, soundwaves, visions, sounds, smells, light, darkness, powder, pollen, pathogens, remotely controlled contaminants, contact of a certain item or even by just thinking of it. **'Complete Dormancy '/ Omni-Sleep Inducement: The most advanced variant of this application. It is essentially the same, but with its reach extended to include plants, machines, bionic lifeforms, pathogens and even inanimate objects, concepts, natural forces/phenomenon, energies and far, far more. *'Sedative Inducement '- Specialized version of Sleep Inducement. Victims are tranquilized into a somnolent state, subdueing and calming them in the process. *'Hibernation Inducement '- User causes victim to go into various hibernative states, wether it be temporary or permanent. Examples include hibernation, brumation, winter rest, diapause, et cetera. *'Fatigue Manipulation '- Make victims exhausted, drowsy, sleepy, tired, fatigue, etc... This can also be achied through the "Energy Drain", where the victims' stamina is drained. *'Manipulation of Sleep Patterns' - One of the most potent applications of this power that allows sleep patterns to be altered. For example, how long or deep the victim sleeps/will sleep. *'Sleep Magic:' Control the aspects of sleep through magic. 'Oneiric Manipulation' ' '''An ability commonly associated with this power as an application of it is '''Oneiric Manipulation', also known as Somnipathy, Dream Manipulation Dreamscaping and Oneiric Warping. It is the power to manipulate dreams, nightmares, and daydreams. The user can invade dreams, control the dreams of themselves and others, entrap others within nightmares, use dream-related magic, modify anything dream-related, trap others in REM, et cetera. By altering daydreams, one can detach targets from their surroundings and place them into a daydream, blurring and (partially) substituting reality by a visionary fantasy, an imaginary world. The user's power may even extend to the real world, such as having anything that happens to the user be replicated in the real world a la Freddy Krueger, pulling others into the real world, making things from the dream world real and blurring the line between the real world and the subconscious. This also applies to daydreams, where they can manifest themselves in reality, or where users might be pulled into them. But perhaps the most powerful version of this capability is Oneiropotence, where the user is almost completely omnipotent within the dream world, being able to warp, modify, adjust and edit it all they want. Users can even extend dreams beyond the borders, fusing them with reality, or shoving them into the real world, allowing the user to control both domains. Oneirifery also exists, where the user warps reality itself by dreaming or through the dreams of others, allowing the user to control all aspects of the real world through their oneiric domain. They can make any dream be real. Or make real life things but a dream. Finally, the user can be the dreamer of reality - existence is just a dream to the user, the user's dream that stops being there once they wake up. 'Known Users' 'Sleep Manipulation' *Antasma, Wart (Super Mario) *Pow (Canimals) *Steve (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *Dream of the Endless (DC Comics) *Vicky Broomstick (Regal Academy); Sleep Magic strictly 'Oneiric Manipulation' ''Standard Dream Manipulation *Dream of the Endless (''DC Comics) *Antasma, Wart (Super Mario) *Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) *Jacob Shaw (Constantine); Dream Magic strictly ''Oneiropotence *Freddy Krueger (''Nightmare on Elm Street) *Dendar (Forgotten Realms) ''Oneirifery *Polokus (''Rayman) *Kurome (Megadimension Neptunia VII) ''Dreamer of Reality *Eva (''18if) *minus (minus) Category:Powers and Abilities